Talk:2012 Invasion of Israel
Israel, 4chanistan and Iraqistan are also DC'd with Everett, joining my private project. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Good for you. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) That means remove all references, bro. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Depending on what the new admin says regarding connection and disconnection, I may or may not remove the references. Once the word comes down from above, then I will act, bro... ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I am the current FW admin and a Conworld Wikia admin, so as owner of Everett and the other nations, you are being told to remove those references... unless you enjoy another ban. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Your overstepping your authority, again. You gave up your position as FW admin when you disconnected your nations from FW. You were replaced by Super, permanently. That is why your voice in the current on-goings of the game have little weight anymore. As for your position as a wiki admin, that means little for the game itself since the admin of the game and not the wiki is actually in control. Get over it or take it up with Super. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Viva, no offense, but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard anyone on the internet say. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:50, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd you're b&. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) lol LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 23:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to start an argument, but I thought I might point out a suggestion to (hopefully) settle the issue: *I would suggest putting the "near collaspe of the United States", instead of Everett. I think this might help, since the United States was an ally of Israel and with its collaspe in 2012, with the ISA and Texas forming in 2004 and Indiana in 2012, which resulted in the United States loosing an majority of its industrial centers and population centers. I also suggest removing the part about Everett's fusion array, which would've been removed anyway if Everett withdrew from Future World. In total, I suggest removing references of "Everett" from the Invasion and replaced it with the United States. Just a suggestion though. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Enclave, you do realise Viva currently cannot respond, at least not on this wiki? UP banned him for a week... 77topaz (talk) 06:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, I thought UP did resign from being FW admin. 77topaz (talk) 07:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I do not think that Vivaporius' ban is appropriate, and that future bans of major contributors should not be unilaterally carried out by a single admin. There should be more discussion before these things, or maybe rules to trigger a ban, because from my perspective, it looks like United Planets is trying to dictate the content of other peoples' articles. I understand that Everett is his project, but that doesn't mean other people can't reference it in their projects. Anything otherwise is dictatorial. I don't agree with Vivaporius on many things, but this is quite ridiculous. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) This is not just about the content of his article. It is a long train of history of Viva deliberately trying to instigate harassment and issues with me. Viva already admitted some time ago that the reason he joined FW was to "troll and harass" me because of my and Everett's politics, which for him, would be anything pro-atheist, pro-gay, etc. He does not stop. In my view, he should have been banned permanently. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) This ban in particular, however, was triggered by the above exchange and should be revisited. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, give reasons why Viva's non-stop behavior should remain unpunished. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying that he should go "unpunished" but that there should be a discussion before active contributors get punished, instead of admins acting as judge, jury, and executioner. Especially because of you two's history of arguments with one another possibly instilling bias in your judgement. I understand that you two disagree all the time, but does that warrant an instantaneous ban when you don't feel like listening to his complaints? Woogers - talk ( ) 10:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Viva's ban, I think, will expire in a few hours anyway. 77topaz (talk) 10:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I return. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Greetings. 77topaz (talk) 23:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you comrade. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) So, currently, your nations are the reformed Huria and Tawhid? 77topaz (talk) 01:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yup. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) So, what'll happen to Interex? 77topaz (talk) 01:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I'll think about it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (Interpreting your "message") So, if Everett is fully disconnected, you won't use Tawhid anymore and switch to Interex? 77topaz (talk) 02:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yup. And be careful Topaz. Poor 'ol UP might interpret that as attempted harassment! ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist, you do know that I pretty much own Israel, and you need my permission to join the fight. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No, he doesn't, and no, you don't. When I said I am halting expansion of Hurian territory, I meant it. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I know that, which is why I'm creating my second nation over Israel. I always wanted it, which is why I brought up the matter when talking to UP about Tawhid. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and I did slash Tawhid down in size according to your instructions if you were wondering. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, considering the size and power of both Huria and Tawhid (if it gets accepted), I'll be forbidding you from having them fight alongside each other in any conflict. That includes Tawhidish mercenaries and anything of the sort. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That's illogical, for many, many reasons that even I am astonished at. No offense of course. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The only reason I need is that both were created by the same user. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I admit that is a somewhat valid reasoning point, but consider the fact that such a rule would have prevent Everett and Israel (and later Everett and Iraqistan and then Everett and 4chanistan) from together as well. Plus, there would be the host of other nations created by the same users. Real world politics trumps you my friend. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I apologize if it seemed as if I wanted this to turn into a discussion. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::And I apologize if I was trying to insert the realism aspect you demanded for so long. I guess we're on the same dirty boat. But I suppose this matter is over? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Then create the page and put it in the Candidate Future World category. It is not meant for the reservation page. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC)